


Evil Survival

by Gaybrand, orphan_account



Category: DarkHarvest00, Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Death, Gore, Post-Apocalypse, Survival Horror, Zombie tropes, its all the governments fault, zombie monsters? probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detailing the events of the outbreak from year one to the final call for all clear.A Memoir to the victims, and survivors of the Epidemic, collected from journals, audio transcript, personal accounts and official releases of information by the U.S. Government.i offer this in memory of friends i've lost , and to the survivors in the hope that they can move on, and as a reminder so we never forget.Regards,D. Shipman





	1. [Journal found in wreckage of an old farmhouse, july 16, Year 1, ??? Alabama] Entitled (Sirens)

**Author's Note:**

> standard zombie apocalypse stuff but its very fun to do ok. this first part is mainly a teaser to see if i like it and will continue. (ive forgotten every zombie movie ive seen ever)

(Authors Note: This Journal comes as one of the bigger pieces of history i consulted when researching for this book. how i have managed to keep it in my possession is a miracle. I did not include earlier entries in the journal in my research as they were both unrelated and i wanted to respect the authors privacy of his personal life. i did not change any of the information, or the names however to keep in authentic. the transcript of the emergency broadcast is also authentic in that it was the same broadcast nearly nationwide besides specific counties and states. i found the best example of what the journals author might have heard as i do not know the exact location he was living in at the time. )

_I'm not too stupid to not realize what's going on. though i don't know the specifics. The sirens have been going off nonstop for three days, as if someone died at the goddamn controls. They probably did. I've been trying to drown it out with music but the electricity went off earlier today. So here i am writing again in my journal, i've had this since i was like seven and i honestly can't believe i still have it. Perhaps it'll be helpful, or at least leave some kind of legacy, proof i existed if everything goes wrong._

_I've been barricading the doors and windows, trying to build myself a safe area. The basement works well as a bunker and i've been moving food, bedding and anything else i need downstairs. I have alot of work to do still._

_I wonder if it worth the risk to try and find kevin and his mother. I want to look, he's like a brother to me and his mom might as well be mine, but i don't know if i'm risking my own life for nothing. Of course, what's the point of surviving if i know my only friend is dead. I don't want to think of what probably happened to noah and his family._

_The sirens are still going off, i can only hope they die soon, it's starting to drive me up the fucking wall. Being alone with nothing but that and the impending sense of dread that i'm next. The tv doesn't work anymore, but before the electricity cut out there was emergency broadcast after emergency broadcast. I couldn't even sit and watch cartoons._

**EMERGENCY BROADCAST JULY 13, 20XX, (YEAR ONE) [Transcript]**

**EMERGENCY ALERT IN PROGRESS  
THIS IS NOT A TEST**

**UNIDENTIFIED FIGURES HAVE BEEN SPOTTED IN COUNTIES ALL ACROSS THE STATES. DO NOT APPROACH. STAY IN DOORS. DO NOT ENGAGE. GET TO A SAFE AREA.**

**THESE FIGURES ARE CONSIDERED DANGEROUS. AUTHORITIES ARE HANDLING THE SITUATION. WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. DO NOT PANIC.**

**REPEAT, DO NOT PANIC.**


	2. [July 17, Year 1, New Jersey]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just enjoying writing the smaller tidbits like this its very fun. leave comments ect if youd like more

Author's note: this section was taken from an interview with one of the survivors of the Epidemic. No details were left out, including first names and the more gruesome details, the person i interviewed wanted to have the details recorded incase he eventually passed on without having his story told. He was very sick when i interviewed him and though he seemed to be getting better when i last spoke to him, obviously things are never certain. This opening story takes place right after many sirens nationwide had gone silent, and the electricity to most places had been cut. The diseased were becoming a very aggressive threat as the first casualties emerged and hysteria became the default. 

_We'd never really prepared for something like this to happen. Maybe as a joke but not seriously. Evan had alway had a huge stockpile of weapons but he mostly just liked them. For the first few days we honestly didn't know what was going on or what to do and we mostly just gathered together and hunkered down at evans place. The power went off for good after only three days and we didn't have a ton of food to begin with but, when the fourth day hit, and evan convinced everyone we should leave we ended up...i guess confronting what he'd been telling us. He'd been right about what had been going on and unfortunately, we paid for it._

_We were heading out, loading a bunch of knives and evans weapons and all the food we had and other shit like that and we were almost done…_

_Alex was jeff's little brother, he wasn't stupid or anything i just don't think he totally understood what was happening or what the consequences were._

_He was walking out of the house and there were two of the creatures, i don't really know what we “officially” call them but i always called them zombies..that's what they were. Anyway they sorta came out of nowhere and we really tried to warn him but i guess he couldn't hear us and they...they grabbed him and kinda dragged him down and started just fucking ripping him apart and biting him and he was just screaming and crying. Id never heard him even yell before. There was blood just everywhere and they kept ripping him apart they were hardly even eating anything of it just...ripping and crushing him. I think it was worse when he stopped making noise._

_We had to drag jeff away into the car and he was just broken, he was sobbing so much and we couldn't get him to do anything. I had to make sure evan didn't go back and try to kill them or something. He was just as upset as jeff. I was just..i don't know it was hard to process it. Stephanie didn't say all that much, she really never did but you could tell she just couldn't deal with what we were lookin at. I ended up driving and just trying to get us out of the town as fast as possible. Not like there was any cops around or nothin. We had an old friend in florida so i guess i decided to head down that way, no one else really was going to come up with anything._

Note: the following article from a local newspaper was both the last article printed and the most important article from this particular paper according to Mr. C, the man i interviewed, who had given it to me. The scrapbook of things he kept over the years becoming a very crucial part in me writing this. Why the paper had printed anything after several days of nationwide panic where no one would really be buying many papers and could no longer access the internet is beyond me personally but in a way i am grateful they did. The redacted name of the doctor was evidently always printed like that, and Mr. C did not know who had made the statement. 

**[JULY 16, 20XX (YEAR ONE) PRINCETON, NEW JERSEY]**

**MYSTERIOUS NEW DISEASE RENDERING INFECTED INCAPACITATED AND VIOLENT  
Infected people attacking family members and loved ones in a seemingly blind rage.**

**Local reports and authorities are coming forward stating that this new disease which has seemingly come out of nowhere to infect thousands, is making once normal people violent , hostile and even homicidal. Dr. [REDACTED] made a statement this morning.**

**“There's no known cause of this and we can't seem to get ahold of a specimen to determine the cause of this outbreak and the disease itself. Furthermore we do not have any official lists of transmission, symptoms and if the disease is lethal or not. Rest assured we are working as hard as we can to fix this.”**

**Local authorities, and the mayor declined to make any official statements regarding the pandemic. However, citizens are encouraged to take shelter, and not engage with the infected as sources say they cannot be reasoned with. Other sources say that the “rotting appearance” of the infected should “give a clue on who not to talk to”. Many sources claim this is not a local issue and “leaving the town will not get you out of danger,” and that readers would “be wise to stay put.”**

**Since the power outages, it is currently unknown if the president has made a statement yet.**


End file.
